


The One where Takuto Maruki Gets Temporary Distracted

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Gen, Inspired by Friends (TV), Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Please Read Author Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Takuto Maruki gets a muffin. Two people have a conversation. Someone slurps their drink.
Kudos: 17





	The One where Takuto Maruki Gets Temporary Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to get Major and Endgame Royal Spoilers until the Spring 2020 release, please turn back now.
> 
> Please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm pretty sure everyone is out of character since I wrote this fic off fan translations that aren't even 100% fully complete, thought I think that really adds to the charm of being a crack fic. Also, it's not in the additional tags, but this fic is pre-Royal Game events.

“Takuto, sweetie?”

“Yes, baby?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, can you buy me a chocolate muffin when you order your drink? I seem to have forgotten to order one with my ice coffee.”

“Of course! I’ll be right back!” 

***slurp***

“Oh good, Takuto is gone! I thought he’ll never leave!”

“Dude! Don’t scare me like that! I could have spilled my coffee!”

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay. Since Takuto is temporary distracted, care to tell me why you wanted to have this conversation with me behind his back?”

“I will. But you got to promise you won’t judge me for my actions.”

“…Fine. What did you do?”

“You know how sometimes I like to check people out when they bend over?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well, Takuto decided to look through his bag yesterday to find his agenda planner. I figured ‘what the hell?’ No harm done checking out my friend. Well, as I was checking him over… _I saw Takuto wearing a golden thong_!”

 ***slurp*** “And?”

“…You’re not bothered by it, Rumi? I mean, it’s kind of weird, even for him.”

“Why should I be weirded out by it? I was the one who lent it to him in the first place.”

“You what.”

“You heard me.” ***slurp*** “The golden thong is mine. I lend one of my panties to Takuto.”

“ _…Why?_ ”

 ***slurp*** “I asked him to. Believe it or not, Takuto and I sometimes wear each other underwear For instance, Takuto asked me today to wear his favorite blue checkered boxers.”

“Well that’s— actually coming from you it sounds a bit hot. It’s still weird, but a bit hot.”

 ***slurp*** “There’s nothing weird about the former though. Takuto is secure with his masculinity to wear women underwear, and I am secure with my femininity to wear men underwear. I really underestimated how comfortable and free moving they are.”

“Ah. Okay. I…honestly didn’t expect this conversation to head in this direction. But hey! I got my answer! See you around, Rumi!”

“Goodbye!”

**… *SLURP***

“I’m back, Rumi! Here’s your chocolate muffin!”

“Thank you, Takuto!”

**Author's Note:**

> Rumi and Takuto's Friend (aka, 'Dude', since no fan translation I can find so far brings up a first or last name) are obviously Major Royal Spoilers.
> 
> The golden thong is Endgame Royal Spoilers, even more so if you saw a certain image floating around. Combine that and having FRIENDS knowledge, you may figure out what subplot of FRIENDS the fic took inspiration from. If you don't know anything about FRIENDS, I still hope you enjoy reading this fic.


End file.
